


Need You Now

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [27]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon and Hope are hanging out at the Grill separately with their respective friends, when Hope gets a very suggestive text.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Need You Now

Hope looked at the door as MG, Kaleb, Rafael, and Landon came in and requested a booth.

She was sitting at a table with Lizzie and Josie, listening to Lizzie ramble on if she should go for MG.

**Landon💕: bathroom. Now.**

**Hope💘: seriously? We could get caught**

**Landon💕: like u ever minded that b4😏**

**Landon💕: I need to fuck u, naughty wolf.😈**

**Hope💘: k. Boys or girls, sexy phoenix? 😉**

**Landon 💕: what about the family one?**

**Hope 💘: k.**

“I need to go to the bathroom.” Hope whispered and slid out of her chair. 

Landon winked at her as he entered the family washroom.

“Don’t be too long.” Lizzie replied back.

Hope entered the family washroom and then locked the door.

She saw Landon had already started to heat himself up with his hand down his pants.

She was pushed against one of the walls with a fierce, hungry, and passionate kiss.

Her hands immediately went to the nape of his neck and entangled some of her fingers in his hair. He pushed his growing erection against her core as they kissed and his hands moved down to cup her ass.

“Eager today, aren’t we?” Hope whispered as Landon kissed and sucked on her neck while trying to pull her pants down.

Hope’s hands went down to help him with her pants. Soon, they were pulled down to her ankles.

“So eager.” He whispered into her ear as he pressed his clothed erection against her.

She quickly pulled down his pants and bottoms but they stayed in the tight embrace as his fingers wandered down her body, causing her breath to hitch every time he hit a sweet spot.

Some even she didn’t know, they hadn’t found together yet. Her arousal was strong and pooling in between her thighs as he lightly gazed his fingers down her body, before invading her folds with their gentle touch.

He slid two of his fingers into her heat, contentment evident on his face when he found he was already wet, so wet.

“Hmm...” he murmured

“Please, Landon!” She softly moaned into his ear and he smirked.

He had her right where he wanted her. Sliding the two fingers out of her heat and bringing them up to his mouth. He then slid them into his mouth, tasting her.

Sliding his fingers out of his mouth, he turned her around. A soft gasp left her mouth as she felt her heat fill up with the familiar feeling of his member.

Her walls took it upon themselves to familiarize themselves with his member again, stretching so they fit it perfectly. Landon started to thrust, fast but soft, as he held onto Hope’s breasts.

She had leaned herself over, grasping at the sink.

They both stole a glance at their content and pleasure filled faces in the mirror as he pounded into her.

Soon, too soon, it was over as Landon slid one of his hands around her breasts to her clit, causing her to come in a few minutes. Soon, he was finished too as she rode her orgasm.

Her heat was filled with his seed erupting from his member as his thrusts grew erratic.

He pulled away too soon.

She could feel his release inside her, it was so hot and sticky.

They scrambled to pull up their bottoms and readjust their clothes. They also tried to fix their hair and dishevelled clothes so no one would notice.  
Hope muttered an invisibility spell as Landon left the bathroom. In a few minutes, she took it off as she left the bathroom too, his seed already leaking down into her panties.


End file.
